Forever yours
by MGstars
Summary: After 502, Regina and Robin reunite in the privacy of their bedroom. Maybe for once, a painful event can lead to a beautiful declaration...


_A/N : Prompt/Suggestion on twitter, Outlawqueen missing me to no end despite all my currents fanfictions, add to this two very slow days at work, and here I am!_

 _It seems that there was a ring at Regina's left hand, on a certain ring finger... At least that's what someone (and myself when I saw the picture -Regina lying unconscious in the diner when they're all under Emma's curse in S5A) saw. It goes from there._

 _It's unbetaread for once, so I apologize for the mistakes. And I wrote it in two days. No idea how you will welcome this, no idea if you will like it or not, but I'm giving this a shot._

 _I could write a disclaimer but I guess there is no doubt to anyone that no one owns Once upon a time and its character beside two producers I won't name._

* * *

Regina looks through the window, hugging herself, trying to calm down. Robin's been tucking his son in for the last half hour, and if she more than understands that he takes time for his son, that after thinking he was never going to see him again, he needs to spend time with him, she's trembling with the fear that seized her when she thought she'd lost him.

She closes her eyes, tries to get rid of the images still spinning in her mind, assaulting her every time she drops her guard.

She almost… She… She almost _lost_ him. Robin. Her second chance at love. Her _true_ love. A man so good it counterbalancesthe evil in her. A man so good he accepts her, with all her flaws. How is it that she deserves a man like this, she doesn't know. All she knows, is that there's no way she's letting him go and finds herself heartbroken a second time. She won't survive it this time.

The door opens behind her, but she's too caught up in her thoughts, too plunged into memories, so she startles when arms wrap around her waist, pulling her behind to rest against what she knows is _his_ chest. She recovers from her surprise, and leans back willingly, sighing softly, her head finding the crook of his neck, her hands covering his on her front, relaxing slightly in his embrace.

"You're tensed, Regina."

Or maybe not.

"You almost died, Robin." She reminds on the same matter-of-factly tone.

He nuzzles her cheek, drops a kiss to her temple, giving her body a little squeeze. "I'm here." He points.

" _But_ you almost-" she starts to argue, but is cut off when he turns her in his arms, forcing her to face him, his fingers tracing the outline of her face tenderly, eyes following the path until he meets her dark orbs.

" _I'm here_." Robin repeats. "No need to hurt yourself by thinking of what _could have been_. Focus on what _is_ , on what we have."

For a moment, Regina stays silent. She takes a few seconds to watch him, to _admire_ him.

God, she loves him so much. So, so much. She was broken when she lost Daniel, she can't even begin to imagine what would happen if…

" _Stop_ thinking about it, Milady." Robin says, pulling her out of her thoughts, winning a sheepish chuckle from her, a blush when she looks away, but she locks gaze with him again, a hand settling at the base of his neck, bringing him closer.

"Don't leave me." She whispers, a pleading more than anything.

"I never planned to."

Exhaling softly, Regina closes her eyes, leaning forward, capturing his lips in a slow, lingering kiss, her tongue teasing his lips and seeking entrance, something he grants her willingly.

Robin gently tugs Regina closer, starting to walk backward, bringing her with him, heading for the bed, sitting down and inviting her to straddle his lap. His hands move up and down her back, her shoulders, discovering her wonderful body once more, caressing the soft skin of her neck, fingers sliding under the hem of her absolutely stunning dress, starting to push at it, revealing more of her tantalizing forms.

They take their time, savor every second, every kiss, every press of her tongue against his, enjoy the movement of their bodies adjusting to each other, the soft caresses, loving touches, low moans.

Goosebumps are flaring on their skins, desire building, Regina starting to rock against Robin and he eagerly encourages her, keeping the rhythm slow at first.

He pushes her dress down her shoulders, helping her to free her arms from it, letting the fabric slide against her waist, until she pulls back and gets up just long enough to let it fall on the ground, taking her place back on Robin's lap immediately.

She reaches for his shirt, hands wandering beneath, an appreciative moan escaping her lips at the feeling of strong muscles running under her fingertips.

Regina doesn't waste time in removing his shirt, their mouths tearing apart for another moment, finding each other back immediately, their need for each other starting to get at them, breaths becoming erratic, Regina rocking against Robin at an increasing speed.

She feels the friction of his erected cock against her more than ready core, pleasure building and spreading through her, shivers running up and down her spine, chocking on a strangled and unexpected moan.

Robin smiles, presses a kiss to the crook of her neck, winding his arms around her waist as he gets up, startling her but she laughs softly, grips his neck and lets him lie her down on the bed. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist, tugs him closer, her mouth seeking his again, locking in a hungry kiss while her hands explore his back and chest, moving south, stopping at his pants and releasing her hold on him just enough to unbutton it and push it down his thighs.

Robin quickly gets rid of it, his underwear and Regina's disappearing as well in a few seconds, so they find themselves fully naked, skin against skin, heart beating in unison, breaths short, anticipation filling them as Robin guides himself in her.

Regina closes her eyes, focusing on the feeling of him pressing against her entrance, biting her lower lip as she slowlycloses around his shaft, trying to suppress a moan but failing.

She opens her eyes, meets Robin's blue ones, his hand coming to cup her cheek, and he enters her until he's buried to the hilt, stopping for a second when they finally make one.

And then, he starts moving. He draws sighs and moans and cries from her, his lips closing around one of her nipples, his fingers teasing the other, making her arch and quake in his hold, his thighs closing around his waist instinctively, her fingers crisped against his sides and back, her body trembling.

He focuses on her until he feels her close to her release, until she's incoherent and her face is flushed with pleasure, and only then does he release her breasts, capturing her mouth for another kiss.

Regina's fingernails dig into his skin, leaving red marks on his sides that she soothes by a smooth touch, but as he drives her towards her peek, she can't help her fingers to suddenly close over his shoulders, so tight she can feel in the way he slightly slows down that it was painful, but Robin doesn't stop. His lips are moving eagerly against hers, his tongue caressing hers, speeding up his thrusts, and it's too much.

Regina comes with a relieved cry of his name, breaking their kiss and inhaling sharply, attempting to recover as he keeps the rhythm. Her orgasm spreads from her core to her entire body, seizing her for several waves of pure ecstasy.

It doesn't take long for Robin to join her, and when he does, he buries his face in her neck, hands closing over her waist, letting out a rough moan before sagging above her with a sigh.

Reginabreathes out, arms lifting to surround Robin's body, hands landing on the skin of his back, slowly moving up and down, her nose nuzzling his neck, dropping a kiss there, and another behind his ear.

And then, she pulls back a little, just enough to meet his eyes, caresses the outline of his face, stares at him a few more seconds.

The words flow from her lips as an evidence, sincerity filling her eyes and her voice, when she says for the first time "I love you."

Robin freezes.

And smiles.

"It took you a while to admit it."

Regina shrugs, bites her lower lip sheepishly "I didn't want to say something and have it crushed by another fateful event trying to separate us."

"What made you change your mind tonight?"

"I realized that we live in a dangerous world, and if I wait for the perfect moment, it might never happen."

"I can't disagree with that." Robin recognizes "And I love you too."

The smile lighting up Regina's face could've brightened the room, and she lifts her head just enough to kiss him, before falling back on the pillow with a content sigh.

Robin rolls off of her, settling against her side, propped on his elbow, tracing a lazy path on her chest with his fingers.

"You know," he says, a bit amused "that's a good thing that we actually said the words."

Regina chuckles "It still took us months."

"True," he admits "but I thinkit will make what I planned a bit easier."

Regina gives him a frown, turning towards him a little, questioning, especially when he begins to move away "What you planned? What are you talking about?"

Robin gets up, heads for where his clothes are, opens the drawer and starts looking for something, ignoring her question.

"Robin?" Regina sits on the bed, the sheets sliding over her chest, but it's not as if she has to hide her nudeness to her lover.

When he turns around to face her, Robin looks up from his closed hands with a smile, although there's some anxiety piercing in his eyes.

Regina waits until he joins her, sits by her side, letting out a breath.

"When I came back to Storybrooke and you decided to let me in again despite everything that happened, I made a decision."

Regina swallows, confused. "Robin, I-"

But he holds up his hand to shush her.

"Let me finish." When she closes her mouth and turns silent again, he resumes "I thought it was too soon at first. After all, we haven't been together over a long period of time, life kept separating us, and we suffered our fair share. But life also brought us together every time, and when I'm not with you, I feel like a part of me is missing. You told me once that Tinkerbell predicted us as soulmate. I think she's right. I think that you are a part of my soul, and I am a part of yours. There's this… _connection_ , between us, that's always been there. Since the first time I saw you, I felt an attraction, a force, leading me to you. You are…"

Robin smiles, cups Regina's chin, thumb brushing her cheek gently, Regina leaning into it, her eyes glassy.

"… The most beautiful woman I ever met. You are loving, and dedicated to the ones you love, even to the point of putting your life in danger to save them. You've survived so many things, came back from so far, and yet, I'd give you my life and my son's to protect without an hesitation."

He wipes away tenderly a tear falling down her cheek.

"I trust you, Regina. And I love you. And I'm glad to know you love me too because…" He pauses, looks down between them, opening the hand that was close, discovering a small box, and Regina gasps. His other hand leaves her cheek to open the box, revealing a silver ring on top of which lays a deep bluestone. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to see your wonderful smile everyday when I wake up, and every night when I go to bed. I want to see you mother our children, and cook those incredible dishes you made me taste for our family. I want to hear your laugh, and the sound of your voice every single day. You can yell at me all you want, and be mad at me. As long as I can lie down by your side at night, as long as you let me take care of you and cherish you the way you deserve, I will receive all your angers and cries. I want you, Regina, for better and for worse. And I hope with all my heart, that you want me too."

The silence filling the room when Robin stops is deep, but not uncomfortable. The tears rolling down Regina's cheek, and the stunned smile on her lips, are giving away her answer.

It takes her a moment, but when she finally reacts, when she finally moves, she looks at the ring, her hand reaching forward and hovering above it, before taking it slowly, bringing it closer so she can have a better look.

"What kind of stone is this?" She questions, her voice thick with emotions.

Robin startles. He definitely wasn't expecting this one.

But yet, it's Regina he's proposing to. She's not one to act like anyone else.

"Lapis lazuli. I know it's a big one, but it's blue," lifting an eyebrow, Robin says "if I remember correctly, it's a color that you love" and Regina nods in agreement "it brings courage and peace, and it's strong.I thought it was fitting you perfectly."

"I'm not really a peaceful person."She corrects.

"So you think." Robin takes her hands holding the stone and lowers them, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Regina, your past doesn't define who you are now. And what I see when I look at you, is a woman who wants to find peace. You have your temper, and by the way I'm in love with your sass and spirit," It makes her chuckle, and Robin smiles in victory "but deep down, I know that what you really want, is a normal and simple life."

Again, Regina stays silent, although this time she appears to be deep in thoughts, thinking. Finally, she says matter-of-factly, barely looking at him "I agree with you."

Robin frowns "About what?"

"You found the perfect stone for a wedding ring."

The anguish twisting Robin's gut comes back to his mind, his heart jumping in his chest, but it's not until Regina raises shining eyes and a beaming smile at him, that he asks "So… Does that mean you accept to marry me?"

Regina brings a hand to his face, tugging him closer for a sweet kiss. She squeezes her neck a little when she adds "Yes. No matter what life throws our way, I want to have you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for better and for worse, in this realm and the next one, until the end of time. I am and I've been, Robin of Locksley, since the day I met you, forever yours."

xxx

Regina wipes her cheek from the few tears she allowed herself to shed. She drops the red rose she's holding on top of the cold gray stone, brushes her fingers over his name, swallows down a sob.

"I know it's not what you would want, but I can't stay here, Robin." she says "Not anymore. You were my second chance, and I lost you. There is no such thing as third chances. Not in this realm. You once told me that I was looking for peace, for a normal life. You were right, but I realized that it's not something I can find in this town. Not without you. So I'm leaving Storybrooke. I know you are with me, and wherever you are, I am with you too."

She takes a step back, glances at the car filled with her stuff and ready for the long road, before looking at the grave again, fingers fidgeting with the ring she hasn't been able to remove.

"Goodbye, my love. You are forever in my heart."


End file.
